La locura del color
by BoltFan211
Summary: La locura del color se desarolla en los echos de la primera y segunda temporada de la serie. Rainbow Dash queda de alguna manera atrapada en una serie de dimenciones abstractas y extrañas en las que se enfrenta a multiples criaturas con el fin de avanzar y lograr escapar de la locura.
1. Bienvenida a la locura

My Little pony (La locura del color) capitulo 1, parte 1. [El comienzo de la locura]

**Prologo:** En un cuarto obscuro, iluminado por una tenue luz, se encuentra rainbow dash, sentada contra la pared, con sus pesuñas en la cabeza y hablándose a sí misma.

´´A veces me asusto yo misma, las cosas no siempre me salen bien. Yo sé lo que mis amigas piensan, creen que soy orgullosa y terca, si tan solo lo supieran.

Ellas no lo saben, ellas no saben lo que yo siento, cada vez que nos encontramos trato de fingir lo mejor que puedo, pero esto se ha vuelto bastante doloroso.

Tanto color, tantos colores me lastiman la vista. Siento como los colores entran directo en mi cerebro y me torturan.´´

´´Esto es horrible, creo que si alguien sintiera mi dolor, se suicidaría luego de unos minutos.

He sido fuerte, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, cada vez que entro en la fábrica del tiempo y veo los contenedores de arcoíris, siento como mi mente se retuerce.

Duele bastante, duele mucho, quiero morir, siento como si me torcieran las alas y me dieran de golpes.

Pero sé que todo es una ilusión, pero… se siente tan real, se siente tan real cuando veo a mi propia sombra arremeterme un puñetazo y después todo termina en una ilusión.

Me estoy desquiciando… ahora mismo estoy llorando, no puedo, no puedo, ¡No!

Puedo sentirlo, siento este dolor aprisionanté, siento como mis entrañas se hacen un nudo, esta sensación es horrible.´´

Rainbow dash, no soporta más el dolor y vomita en el suelo, sintiendo una gran acidez en su garganta.

Dash, paro de vomitar y miro al techo y después mira al suelo, sus ojos parecen desorbitados, pero cuando su vista se encuentra con la mancha de vomito, sus ojos se abren de par en par.

La mancha marrón con reconocibles trozos de comida se convierte en un charco multicolor.

Dash se frota los ojos y todo vuelve a la normalidad, sus ojos se sentían adoloridos y cansados.

Cuando sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar un ruido la hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

De entre la obscuridad salieron sus 5 amigas. Twilight, applejack, fluttershy, Rarity y pinkie pie.

Dash no entiende, ¿Qué estaban haciendo sus amigas aquí?

Twilight se acerco a dash y le metió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, dejándola inconsciente.

Después de varios minutos, dash se comenzó a despertar y vio que su entorno había cambiado, ya no se encontraba en una habitación obscura si no que ahora se encontraba en su casa.

Dash no entiende ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su casa? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Rainbow dash, se levanto y cuando lo hizo su entorno cambio radicalmente. Ahora ya no se encontraba en su casa, ahora se encontraba en un campo abierto, pero había algo raro, el cielo era de color totalmente negro, sin estrellas y sin ninguna señal de vida por los alrededores.

´´ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ´´

Rainbow dash estallo en el miedo y la cólera al no saber qué es lo que pasaba, tanto fue su desesperación que salió volando lo más lejos posible, pero sin importar a qué velocidad o distancia volaba, su entorno no cambiaba ni un poco.

Dash entonces, voló hasta un árbol cercano y se sentó en una rama, donde rompió en llanto.

Tanta confusión la abrumaba, la soledad en la que se encontraba ahora, hacia que su corazón se sumiese en lo más profundo de su pecho.

El dolor que sentía en su mente la hacía querer gritar y arrancarse los ojos en el acto. Pero su persistente cordura la abstenía de hacer algo así.

Su tristeza se convertía en miedo, si había algo que dash odiaba era estar sola.

Se sentía horrible, se sentía deprimente y confuso, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dash pensó por un momento.

´´ ¿Qué puede ser todo esto? me duele la cabeza, y no puedo dejar de sentir escalofríos, me siento observada, pero aquí no hay nadie.´´

Entonces dash bajo su vista hasta el suelo, y lo que vio a continuación la dejo congelada y cegada de terror.

Debajo de ella se encontraba un extraño poni de color negro y ojos rojos que intentaba alcanzarla con saltos. Por suerte dash estaba a unos dos metros de altura y el extraño poni no conseguía alcanzarla.

Sin embargo no fue la extraña apariencia del poni lo que la asusto realmente, si no que justo en el tronco del árbol, había un saco de color blanco, manchado con sangre y dentro de este alcanzo a ver varias cabezas de otros ponis, además de extremidades mutiladas.

Su miedo crecía y su respiración se dificultaba por el miedo y la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento.

De pronto el poni dejo de saltar y miro hacia al frente suyo, dash miro que al lado del extraño poni llegaron dos perros de un color totalmente negro, ojos rojos y unos blancos y afilados dientes.

De pronto los perros comenzaron a hacer sonidos extraños y después comenzaron a hablar en un extraño idioma demoniaco.

Dash cerró sus ojos y como un flash, vio una imagen de su propio rostro, acompañado de un grito horrible que le hizo estremecerse de miedo.

Ahora mismo dash quería estar en los brazos de alguna de sus amigas o poder estar con ellas, el miedo, el dolor y la confusión quebraban a dash, hasta el punto en el que ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Rainbow dash abrió sus ojos y el extraño poni y los perros habían desaparecido, ahora todo el entorno era totalmente extraño, dash todavía se encontraba sentada en el árbol, pero desde este vio que todo el campo se había cubierto por una niebla, además de que había comenzado a hacer un poco de frio.

Dash se sentía muy mal, ahora se sentía como una pequeña potranca, sola e indefensa.

Continuara…

Nota del autor.- La primera parte de esta historia ha llegado a su fin, si a algún lector le ha gustado la historia, por favor dejen un review para continuarla.

Sin más por decir, se despide RainbowDashFanBlack, deseándoles siempre lo mejor, hasta pronto.


	2. Viajando entre dimenciones

My Little pony, la locura del color (Parte 2)

Rainbow dash lloraba ríos de lagrimas, se sentía asustada, sola y confundida. El no saber, el no entender lo que le sucede y lo que sucede a su alrededor la desespera.

´´Vasta, quiero que esto se detenga, quiero volver a mi casa.´´ grito dash, como esperando que con eso todo terminara, pero nada paso, esto no era un simple sueño y de hecho no lo parecía.

Dash bajo del árbol y comenzó a caminar entre la densa niebla que cubría todo el plano.

Rainbow dash se mantenía muy alerta, pues temía que aquel pony extraño y sus mascotas volviesen.

Pasaron de 5 a quince minutos en los que dash camino por la niebla sin encontrarse con nada ni nadie.

Hasta que al dar unos pasos más, vio que el camino de pasto se convertía ahora en un camino de tierra.

Sin más opción y sin nada que perder, dash siguió su recorrido por aquel camino que la término llevando a un bosque, parecido al bosque everfree, solo que este era completamente más aterrador.

Mientras rainbow dash caminaba por el bosque, un sonido extraño la hizo centrar su atención en un árbol.

´´Oh dios mío.´´ dijo con asombro rainbow, mientras veía que en el árbol habían varios ponis, colgados del cuello.

Dash se aterro y salió corriendo, pero mientras corría todo el bosque se comenzaba a derretir, todo lo que veía se comenzaba a desvanecer y ahora solo se encontraba corriendo en una completa obscuridad.

Rainbow detuvo su marcha y apenas hacerlo su entorno volvió a cambiar, esta vez se encontraba en poniville, pero este se veía completamente diferente.

Los puestos y casas estaban abandonados, las calles desiertas y llenas de basura y escombros de las casas que se caían a pedazos.

El ambiente era aterrador y confuso, todo el pueblo se encontraba sumido en una obscuridad densa y la única iluminación que había era la de unas cuantas lámparas que aún seguían prendidas, lo cual era bastante raro, pues este pueblo parecía tener al menos unos 10 años de haber sido abandonado.

Toda esta confusión le causaba a dash un gran dolor de cabeza, que sumado a la situación la hacía sentir de una manera horriblemente dolorosa.

Todo esto tenía que ser un sueño, pero ¿era así realmente? No, esto no era un sueño, pero pensándolo bien, ella no recordaba cómo es que había llegado hasta la primera habitación en la que se encontraba, antes de caer en estas dimensiones abstractas.

Dash, se detuvo frente a la pastelería de el señor y la señora (Cake) y echo un vistazo hacia adentro.

Nada le llamo la atención, todo dentro de la pastelería se encontraba destrozado y viejo.

Dash se giro y al hacerlo vio que detrás de ella estaba pinkie pie, o algo que simulaba ser su amiga.

Esta pinkie pie, tenía un aspecto distinto, sus ojos eran de color totalmente rojos y sonreía maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver que tenía unos dientes muy grandes y afilados.

La Pegaso quiso moverse, pero su miedo la paralizo. Aquella cosa, entonces abrió la boca y tomando a dash por los hombros, le clavo sus colmillos en el cuello.

Dash forcejeaba por quitarse a esa vestía de encima, pero el dolor y la gran pérdida de sangre la hacía desvanecerse.

Pinkie entonces, arranco completamente un gran pedazo del cuello de dash, la Pegaso llevo sus cascos hasta la herida y callo primero arrodillada y después simplemente se desplomo al suelo, en un gran charco de sangre.

Obscuridad, solo podía ver eso, obscuridad.

Ella fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y vio que su entorno había cambiado de nuevo.

No se lo podía explicar, si ella había muerto ¿Cómo podía haber revivido?

Rainbow dash, se levanto del suelo, el cual estaba cubierto de hojas de arboles y al ver a su alrededor, se quedo completamente en shock.

Se encontraba en un bosque bastante raro, el cielo estaba cubierto por una que otra nube, parecía que era de tarde, pero todo se veía tan raro, ahora parecía que no estaba en su mundo, y de hecho, su color era más brillante que el del paisaje.

No se lo podía explicar, no sabía dónde estaba o que era todo esto.

(Hago una pausa aquí) se supone que dash se encuentra en un bosque de nuestro mundo, y se encuentra a eso de la de la tarde.

-Continuando con la historia.-

Dash comenzó a caminar por ese bosque, escuchando los sonidos de los cuervos que se encontraban en los arboles, observándola con disgusto.

Sin más, la Pegaso siguió caminando por aquel lugar que le parecía tan aterrador y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Dash se sentía un poco tímida, pues sentía como si la estuviesen observando de todas direcciones.

Luego de caminar por uno 10 minutos, dash se detuvo, viendo lo que parecía ser una cabaña.

Con bastante valor, dash se acerco hasta la puerta y la empujo, la puerta se abrió y dentro todo lo que había era una chimenea y una cobija en el suelo.

Dash se relajo un momento y entro en la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era raro, parecía que habían abandonado la cabaña hacia poco, incluso dentro de la chimenea habían varios leños semis quemados.

La Pegaso entonces, se acostó en la cobija que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Ella temía no poder volver a su realidad y quedar atrapada viviendo esto por siempre.

Y su miedo crecía mas por el simple hecho de estar sola, si hay algo a lo que ella le temía, era a la soledad.

´´ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto? quiero volver a mi realidad, quiero que todo esto acabe.´´

Decía la Pegaso sin dejar de llorar, luego de varios minutos de llorar, dash se acurruco en la cobija y se quedo dormida.

Luego de un tiempo indefinido, la Pegaso se despertó y al mirar a su alrededor, vio que ya no se encontraba en la cabaña, si no que ahora se encontraba en un lugar bastante raro.

En las paredes habían grandes cuchillos, largos y afilados, y en una mesa habían varias cabezas de ponis, así como también alas de pegasos y varias otras partes de cuerpos de ponis.

La Pegaso se horrorizo, pero aún así, lucho por mantener la calma, y siguió adelante.

El ambiente era extraño, se sentía una gran presión en el aire, además de un olor muy desagradable, como si algo se estuviese pudriendo.

El suelo tenia claras manchas de sangre, algunas frescas y otras que parecían tener semanas.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar y observar el tétrico lugar, dash llego hasta una puerta con un cartel que decía.

´´Cierra tus ojos y en la obscuridad veras tu destino.´´

Bastante confundida, dash cerró sus ojos, viendo solo obscuridad. Pero algo no estaba bien, cuando ella intentaba abrir sus ojos, no podia abrirlos.

De pronto dash miro una escena donde era asesinada, pero la escena era tan confusa que no pudo entender o deducir como es que moría.

Luego de eso dash, pudo abrir sus ojos y frente a ella tenía la puerta esta vez sin el cartel.

Con mucho valor, su pesuña se acerco hasta el pomo de la puerta.

Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo y parecía que el tiempo se ralentizaba a cada centímetro.

Cuando la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, dash miro que dentro, justo en medio de la habitación esta su amiga, Twilight sparkle.

Continuara.

La segunda parte de la historia, la locura del color, ha llegado a su fin.

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y espere la tercera parte que no tardara nada en ser publicada.

Sin más por decir o agregar, se despide rainbowdashfanblack, deseándoles siempre lo mejor y mucha suerte.

Hasta luego.


End file.
